


just a coupla guys bein dudes (just a coupla dudes bein gay!)

by lilhippo



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhippo/pseuds/lilhippo
Summary: just a quick drabble. rewrite of the campfire scene from scott's pov.





	just a coupla guys bein dudes (just a coupla dudes bein gay!)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a super quick thing i wrote more to process the movie than write fic about it. im GAY and SAD.  
> anyway yeah the title is a vine reference bonus points if u quote the whole thing in the comments and/or link me to ur favorite vines

and there it was. 

"i love you, and you don't pay me."

and scott's heart ached, physically ached, the pain thick in his chest. lying used to be so easy for him, just an instinct, but now the weight of everything he had said was crashing down unbearably on him and the only thing keeping him alive was mikes voice.

"i really wanna kiss you,man."

scott could barely breathe, let alone respond. and god! he had to say something, this was his chance right here to admit to mike-- to himself! but he couldnt bring himself to speak and the silence stretched on a little too long until--

"well, goodnight man."

there was mikes voice, small and miserable. and oh god, scott had fucked things up permanently. why couldn't he have just said something and freed himself of that terrible weight? why did he have to stay silent? why why why his blood was pounding in his head--

and then mike was talking again, a little quieter, a little more broken.  
"i still love you, though."

and that was it for scott. he was done with his own bullshit, done with lying to himself. to mike. he wasn't going to let mike get hurt anymore. and with that declaration a little of the weight lifted from him and he could breathe again. it was time now.  
"mike, come here."

and everything was going to be ok.  
he took another breath, almost a gulp of air, and said what he should have said so long ago.  
"i love you too."


End file.
